


Remember

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Capture, Come Back To Me, F/M, Finale prediction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: Nicole is winning. The fight is hopeless. But with Flynn at the trigger, Eve has one more idea to save the day. She has to make him remember. There has to be a way to make him remember. Set during 4X12 "And the Echoes of Time"





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! After a monologue I had written(but never published) for a 4X11 prediction happened to come true, I was inspired to do it again with the finale! So I whipped up this little speech for Eve to give, because we all know there's only one way Flynn's getting his memories back in whatever universe this is.

**BACKGROUND INFO: I pieced together a loose idea of what I think will happen in the finale based on various promo-pictures and sneak peaks. I was going to write the entire finale, but its just not feasible to complete it by Wednesday, so I've provided a brief summary here to precede this fic. This is half a prediction and half just my own story, cause I don't know the Librarians would play around with forced injection of brain-altering drugs, but here you go.(I have more predictions but this is just what needs to be known to read the fic)  
**

**In this story, Nicole is in charge of The Company which governs this dystopian, Library-less world. In the spirit of true post-apocalyptic dystopian autocracy, she has a serum which she injects into people to make them into a sort of chemically engineered soldier who has none of their own memories and really has no purpose but to comply with the company and carry out Nicole's orders. Along the course of the day, the Librarians found Flynn working for Nicole, and discovered he'd been given this serum.**

**While trying to reunite the LITs, Eve is captured, labeled criminally insane by Nicole, and placed in a mental asylum. The Librarians manage to break her out, but they're captured again. In this scene, Eve is being held by two soldiers in a sort of control room with Nicole. The Librarians are each in separate rooms where they're to be administered this serum. Flynn is the chief Doctor for the company, and needs to give the orders that it's safe to administer the serum. That leads us to where this piece of the story begins.**

“Flynn!” Eve yelled. “Help me please! Help me save them!”

Flynn glanced briefly over at her, but then returned to gazing straight forward, just like all the others, the zombies to Nicole’s formula.

Eve thrashed against the hold of the guards holding her back, but it was no use. A few days in captivity had left her weak, and she didn’t have the strength to fight against chemically engineered soldiers.

“So pitiful when they try to fight back,” Nicole said, approaching her. “I almost can’t stand to see it. Normally an outburst like that would have you back in your cell…but it’s just too fun to resist watching the Great Guardian watch her Librarians lose again.”

Eve held back a cry. It was all too much: losing the Library, being kept prisoner, losing the Librarians and finding them only to lose them again…seeing Flynn a shell of himself, not even aware of who he was. She wanted so badly to give up, to give in and accept defeat, but she knew it wasn’t an option. The situation was hopeless, but she had to fight against hopelessness now. She’d just gotten the Librarians back together. She couldn’t lose them again. Never again.

Nicole flashed a devious smirk and turned her back, and with that, Eve took a deep breath, leaned her head over to her captor’s shoulder, and bit down hard. The guard yelled out in pain and jumped back, the other following on reflex. In an instant, Eve was free, and she charged for Nicole. The ex-Guardian turned and almost looked frightened, but before Eve could reach her, she was grabbed again, pulled back, and pushed to her knees.

Eve dipped her head down in anguish and Nicole laughed.

“You can’t win Guardian!” she said. “You may have succeeded in getting your pathetic little Librarians to remember the Library, but in a matter of moments they’ll be mine, and they’ll forget it, and each other, and you. And then you, poor little Eve Baird, will be the only one to remember the Library. And with only you, shut away in here no less, how on Earth will you ever get it back?”

Eve looked up to the TV screens in the room again, showing the Librarians where they’d been before, strapped down in chairs, Guards with needles standing nearby. If they were injected with the serum…it was over.

“Dr. Carsen,” Nicole said, turning away again. “They’re ready for your orders to administer the serum.”

Eve, still being held down, looked over at Flynn. In that whole scuffle, his eyes hadn’t gone to her once. He’d barely moved at all. Even with all that commotion, he was still staring at the same space. She had an idea then, her last one, and she knew this was the one that had to work.

“Flynn!” she pleaded again. “Flynn listen to me! I know you’re in there somewhere! You have to help me save them! _Please_ Flynn!”

“Dr. Carsen!” Nicole insisted again. “They can’t move forward with the procedure without your orders!”

Flynn glanced at Eve briefly again, and almost looked as if he were going to say something, but he walked over to the console beneath the TVs and spoke into the microphone.

“Begin preparations for the administering of the serum,” he said.

“Flynn listen to me!” Eve screamed, her voice breaking with desperate tears. “This is not you!”

“Quiet Guardian!” Nicole snapped. “Or I’ll have you quieted.”

“Flynn,” Eve said, more gently. “Listen to me. You know who I am. It’s Eve. Remember? We met…in Germany. In Berlin.”

Eve stuttered as she recounted the memories. She’d forced herself not to think about any of this for weeks, knowing he was gone. Now to say it all again, all at once…she had to stop herself from crying. She had to reach him, and she had to hold herself together to do so.

“You were recovering the Opal of Samara,” she continued. “and I was hunting terrorists. And we helped each other. We saved the day: together.”

Eve smiled and tears filled her eyes as she remembered how he told her that he fell in love with her right at that moment. After all these years she knew, even though she didn’t quite know it at the time, she loved him right then too. She’d always loved him: always.

“Enough of this,” Nicole sighed, rolling her eyes. “Flynn, give the final orders.”

Flynn seemed to hear Nicole but he still didn’t budge. His hand was hovering over the button to activate the microphone.

“Remember Flynn,” Eve pleaded. “That time we fought the dragons together, that night was when you asked me to stay, and when you left me your carnation pin sitting on the desk, and I knew I had something special. Our first date, when we went out fighting monsters, and when it was all over you surprised me and took me to dinner anyway, and you walked me home and you were acting too nervous to kiss me so I kissed you on the cheek and you were still grinning like an idiot when I went inside. When we turned into a statue in 1611 and we knew we might never come back from it but we didn’t care because we were together.”

No one in the room moved or said a word, just looked between Eve and Flynn. The aforementioned Librarian, however, stood still, bracing himself to stand and gripping the edges of the console tight. Even from her position Eve could see his dipped head, and his white knuckles, and she knew that the barriers were breaking. He was thinking. And with Nicole apparently too confused or worried to stop her, she needed one more punch, one killer, one last memory to bring him home to her.

“Remember Flynn,” she said again. Tears were falling down her face, but now they were met with a gentle smile, as a more recent memory filled her heart with the feeling of home.

“Remember when we found out we had to tether. And Jenkins told us to go home and give it some thought. And we were both so scared. But when we got home you sat me down on the edge of the bed, and got down on one knee and grabbed my hand, and I was laughing and crying, and you asked me if I would be your Guardian for all eternity.”

“Dr.Carsen?” a voice over a loudspeaker said. “Are we clear to administer the serum?”

Flynn still didn’t move, just stood gripping the console and clenching his face into a tight ball. Nicole looked wide eyed at him. Eve smiled with the sneaky heir of victory in her eyes. She knew she was winning.

“Flynn!” Nicole yelled angrily.

“Dr. Carsen?”

“It’s always you and me Flynn.” Eve continued, ignoring all the other voices in the room. “I know you can’t remember the Library but remember that. Remember me. Librarian and Guardian: _always and forever_.”

“Flynn give the orders now!”

“Dr. Carsen we need your okay!”

There were a million sounds in the room again, a cacophony of arguing voices, but Eve said nothing else. She just looked at Flynn, still turned away. She just kept looking. He turned to her and she met his eyes, and then she almost broke. Because she saw her Flynn staring back at her. He looked her up and down for a few moments and dipped his chin to his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t….I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Eve started to shake her head and hyperventilate, the guards holding her down still as she once again tried to break free from their grasp. Nicole smirked.

“So we’re ready to go then Dr. Carsen?” she said.

“You know, actually…” he stuttered. He’d gone back over to a table and picked up some clipboards, and was now flipping pages and eyeing them carefully.

“I don’t wanna move forward just yet. I noticed something in Miss….Cillian’s charts that I must’ve….missed before. Something in her blood tests….I don’t think it’ll be dangerous, but I should look over it more thoroughly just to be sure. And considering I missed this, I reckon I should check all three charts again.”

He pressed the button for the microphone and spoke to the soldiers again.

“We’ll need to delay for a little while until I can clear the procedure,” he said. “Hold off for now.”

Nicole looked flabbergasted, but Flynn had chief authority on medical decisions here: there was nothing she could do. Eve’s jaw dropped as she watched the soldiers in the Librarians’ surgical rooms put their syringes down, and the once crying and panting Librarians watching them walk out the door, still unharmed. She looked at Flynn then, studying the charts and pressing buttons on the console. Something seemed…different about him than it had before. She started to wonder….maybe….just maybe.

“Dr. Carsen!” Nicole started to insist.

“ _I_ ,” Flynn said confidently, turning sharply to face her. “Am simply doing my job Maam. You did tell me this had to be safe after all right? I mean we’re administering this serum to these criminals because we want them to be soldiers. Can’t do that unless they…come back alive.”

The last words caught Eve’s attention immediately. She looked up, but Flynn still wasn’t looking at her. But then, her Librarian’s ultra-observant nature having rubbed off on her, she scanned the room and noticed something. Flynn’s hands were on his hips. All the other soldiers had their hands at their sides, or holding their guns. Flynn’s were on his hips.

Eve wanted to cry out then, but she knew she had to keep playing along. Pretending to still be defeated, she slumped forward and looked at the floor, resisting the urge to take her newfound strength and use it to break free and knock Nicole straight through the tile floor. Just like everything they ever did in the Library, this plan had to be carefully played out.

Meanwhile, Nicole glared hard at Flynn, and she looked like she might say something else, but eventually she just sighed and shook her head.

“Put her back in her cell,” she said, motioning to the Guards holding Eve. Eve grunted and scowled as he soldiers pulled her roughly to her feet.

Nicole motioned to another pair of guards to follow her, and without another word, she turned on her heel and they walked out of the room.

The guards holding Eve started to walk to the other door, but at that moment Flynn walked over and put out a hand to stop them.

“Let me take her,” he said.

“Dr. Carsen we’re under Ms. Noone’s orders to not let her out of our sight,” the right-hand guard said.

“Well in my medical studies I’ve had some experience with psychology,” Flynn said. “And in cases with clearly disturbed patients such as these, you lessen the risk of any disturbance if you make them comfortable. Obviously she believes that she knows me, so she might resist less if she gets to go with someone she considers familiar. It’ll involve less issues for all of us in the long run.”

“I’ll go with him,” Eve said straightly, trying to take on the role of the mentally disturbed criminal.

Flynn looked at the guards and raised his eyebrows. They looked at each other, shrugged and handed Eve over to Flynn.  He took her arm immediately and his grip was tight, but not in the same way that the guards’ had been. He held her arm like she held him the day Apep attacked the Library. He held her like he never wanted to let her go again.

“Call us as soon as you reach her cell, stand guard until we can get there,” one of the guards said to Flynn.

They all nodded at each other and two guards headed out another door, while Flynn led Eve into the hallway and the industrial door slid closed behind them.

“Flynn…” Eve started.

“Are you okay?” he asked, still rushing quickly down the hallway.

“I’m fine. How did you….”

“As soon as they brought you into the room I knew something was up,” he explained. “Something in my gut didn’t like seeing you held back like that, and from there the memories started to fall into place. Come here.”

Without a thought or hesitation, Flynn turned her around and undid the restraints that had been holding her hands behind her back. She rubbed her wrists and looked at him, still in shock, but he just continued to act like everything was normal.

“You okay?” he asked.

Eve gave a half-nod, and he immediately started to jog down the hall again. Eve hesitated a moment before following him, still confused.

“Okay,” he said. “We have some advantages. I have a keycard that will give me access to all the rooms, so we don’t have to worry about breaking in anywhere or setting off alarms. While you were giving your speech back there-touching by the way-I managed to press some buttons on the console and delay the feed on the security cameras so no one will see us. Disadvantages: once we’re noticed by a guard the lack of security footage won’t do us any good, and my access will probably be disabled. And we only have at most 20 minutes anyway before someone gets suspicious and starts asking about the charts.”

“Flynn!” Eve said, grabbing his wrist and stopping him from running anymore. He turned to her and raised his eyebrows, as if to ask what she was doing.

She didn’t say anything, just shook her head with her jaw slightly dropped, and tears building up in her eyes.

“You really think I’d ever be able to forget you?” he said.

She continued to say nothing, but he got quiet and looked at the floor, and it wasn’t exactly hard to tell why. She was halfway there herself, just not as much (a few days in a padded room by yourself really gave you time to mull things over). They didn’t have time for real conversation now, as much as she resented that fact. So she did all she could do, and she grabbed his hand.

“Come on,” she whispered, as he looked at her surprised. “We gotta save the world one more time right?”

He nodded with a weak smile. Eve gave his hand one final squeeze before tying back her hair and shoving her sweater into a nearby trash can.

“Here,” Flynn said, reaching onto his hip. “Take my gun. You’ll be better at shooting it. On the way there we’ll see if we can find a crowbar or something I can use like a sword.”

Eve held the gun by her side and looked at Flynn before they gave each other a nod.

“Alright,” he said, nudging his head towards the nearby staircase. “This way. Let’s go get the Librarians.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Stay magical my LITs! See you at the finale!


End file.
